


A Reminder of Existence

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blame the kid, Everyone hates Muffet, Muffet Protection Squad, Muffet is lonley, Other, i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: I really enjoy Muffet's character. I believe she was well done, and honestly people could write some really wonderful things using her character. However, in the Undertale fandom, there is a lack of things about Muffet, so I thought I would contribute. It also came to my attention that after the battle, Muffet is no longer mentioned at all in the game, so I built off that.





	A Reminder of Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy Muffet's character. I believe she was well done, and honestly people could write some really wonderful things using her character. However, in the Undertale fandom, there is a lack of things about Muffet, so I thought I would contribute. It also came to my attention that after the battle, Muffet is no longer mentioned at all in the game, so I built off that.

The young baker sighed, sitting in her chair and tapping her feet aimlessly. She put her hair down and leaned back in the chair. Her pet lay at her feet, letting out low whines of boredom and loneliness. The empty silence screamed in her ears. A spider crawled across her arm, not noticing that Muffet wanted to speak with someone. She raised her purple head and stared at the small opening in her cave. The opening allowed the smaller spiders, because they were not monsters, to head to the surface. She wished she was one of them. Then she wouldn't be alone. Her pet let out another whine.

Then, the thick silence was broken, like when a bird flies through a web. Footsteps were heard as they walked down the hall. The human, of course. "This will be a surprise, my pet. Ahuhuhu~." She rose from her chair, stretching and fixing her hair. She didn't plan to hurt the human, of course. No, not at all. She had seen the human befriend the others. Muffet wanted to fake aggression so the human would spare her. Hopefully then, she would finally have a friend.

She made her way toward the human, appearing from behind a cobweb. She started her act, hoping that it would work, and as she continued through with her plan, she saw it did. The human began reversing whatever darkness was in her heart. One she didn't know she had. She felt free and hopeful in that moment. She didn't know what was happening but she could only wish that this meant that what the human was doing was working and this battle would end in a friendship.

And it did. The human was kind enough that she couldn't continue. Before the human left Muffet raised her head. "You're always welcome in my parlor! Feel free to come any time! Ahuhuhu~" She hoped that the human would be back, and they could talk. Muffet would be able to feel a bit more normal, and less lonely.

After the human left, Muffet spent her time waiting for the human. She was patient, knowing the human was very busy, but slowly worry crept over her. A month passed without a single word or acknowledgement. She felt the loneliness consume her again. "Of course they wouldn't come back." She did her best not to cry.

Awhile later, she went outside of the cave in an effort to find the human. But when she did, she found the underground empty. She looked everywhere, even in Snowdin and it seemed that everyone had just disappeared with all their items. They had left her, and she didn't know, but they were on the surface peacefully, leaving her in the dark depths of the underground. She spent months alone, no one noticed that they had forgotten her. She never knew what happened, and because of this, she was unable to remind them of her existence.

She was alone, as always. 

The days went by in silence, and she began to lose more and more hope. She could feel herself fading away from lack of contact. Sometimes she felt she was even going insane. She stopped baking because there was no one to buy her products. She stopped doing anything. She just sat in her chair and thought. And oh, when she thought, she thought about the scariest things. It was until one day when she shut her eyes in exhaustion and never opened them again.


End file.
